Diskussion:Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht
Ganz sicher, dass das die korrekte Übersetzung ist? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:53, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kurz: Nein. Wir warten auf den offizielen Namen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:56, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wäre es nicht besser, das erstmal "Bionicle 4" zu nennen und später zu ändern? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:49, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bionicle 4 würde ich schonmal gar nicht sagen, da im Namen überhaupt keine 4 vorkommt und das dann zu Verwirrung mancher Fans führen könnte...? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:54, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aber "Die Legende wird wiedergeboren" findet ja auch niemand, wenn er in der Suchleiste sucht... oder könnte man es einfach "Bionicle-Film (2009)" oder auch "Bionicle: The Legend reborn" nennen und alles andere drauf weiterleiten lassen? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 07:45, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich dachte eigentlich, dass eine Weiterleitung bereits existiert... naja, hab sie schnell gemacht, damit ists wohl geklärt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 08:44, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich meinte das eigentlich andersrum. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 08:51, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ist ja egal, jeder wird Bionicle: The Legend reborn eingeben und verlinkt halt zur inoffizielen Übersetzung. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 08:53, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie wäre es denn mit Bionicle: Die Legende Erwacht. Ist zwar nicht ganz die 100% Prozentige Übersetzung hört sich ,aber ganz gut an Toa nuriamer 10:44, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Man soll den Film nicht Bionicle 4 nennen, da er von einer anderen Firma produziert wird. Ich würde auch zuerst sagen: The legend Reborn, aber ist ja auch egal... 16:37, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn jemand "Bionicle: The Legend Reborn" im Such-Feld eingibt und dann hier landet, könnte er er denken, dass das die offizielle Übersetzung des Titels ist. Ich wäre deshalb auch eher dafür, dass man den Titel auf Englisch lässt, bis der offizielle bekannt ist. Sonst sollten wir auch allen englischen Büchern inoffizielle deutsche Titel geben. >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:16, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ...musst du immer Recht haben? XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:40, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin cool! So, jetzt hatte ich mal nicht Recht, zufrieden? XD :P -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:23, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hey Skorpio63. Es ist eine Diskussionsseite, keine Disputionsseite. Toa nuriamer 21:32, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was genau willst du damit sagen? >.< Ein Disput ist ein Streitgespräch, und eine Diskussionsseite ist eine Seite für Diskussionen (also (Streit-)Gespräche) über die Verbesserung eines Artikels... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:41, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich meine damit nur das Toa Inika Skorpi nicht zu dir sagen soll ...musst du immer Recht haben? Verstehst du? Toa nuriamer 21:56, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was ist so schlimm daran? XD Im Grunde heißt das nicht viel mehr als "Du hast (mal wieder) Recht. Ich werde es umändern.", nur ist es eben etwas lustiger formuliert. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 23:02, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Yeah, danke TN. So wie ich mich kenne, hätte ich schnipisch geantwortet und auch noch nen Streit zugelassen und am Ende meinen Gegner gesperrt. XDDD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 23:52, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich nenne den Film immer: Bionicle - Die Legende lebt^^. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 07:23, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist es ganz EGAL ob du mich sperrst oder nicht.Toa nuriamer 18:47, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das sollte kein Angriff sein... außerdem gab es schon Zeiten, in denen ich mich selbst sperrte XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 20:01, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es gab auch Zeiten, zu denen ich und du Bima gesperrt haben ... und zu denen jeder den anderen mal gene gesperrt hätte^^. Aber momentan scheinen sich alle perfekt zu vertragen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:27, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok, das habe ich nicht richtig verstanden.Toa nuriamer 16:20, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Der offizielle Titiel des Films lautet "Bionicle: Die legende erwacht". Steht auf der upgedateden deutschen Seite von Bionicle.com. Toa Nuriamer hatte Recht XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Wie kann man es umändern?Toa nuriamer 12:09, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Indem man die Seite verschiebt. Aber lass das bitte, bis Skorpi, Nath oder Bima sagen, dass der Seitenname geändert werden muss. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 12:29, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Achja: Es ist ja schon verschoben [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 12:30, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ausschnitte BS01 darf schon die Ausschnitte aus dem Film von Bionicle.de auf der Seite haben. Dürfen wir das denn nicht auch schon. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'''Kazi]] 13:22, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde es nicht empfehlen. Ganz einfach: Wofür? Die Ausschnitte werdsen doch später eh gelöscht und die Zusammenfassung kommt hin. Ich werde vllt. mal Nath fragen. Aber eine Sache ist wichtig: Bioniclemaster724 wollte diesen Artikel überarbeiten. (Ich vermute mal, als Abschied). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:26, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke es wäre in Ordnung, wenn man die Informationen, die von Lego selbst rausgebracht wurden auf die Seite stellt, das würde ich dann machen XD 08:26, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Man könnte die Ausschnitte als Animationen erstellen und dann von hier dahin verlinken. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 10:07, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Am Ende von Raid on Vulcanus ist ja der Anfang des Legend-Reborn-Buchs als "Vorschau" enthalten. Die Vorschauen auf Bionicle.com fangen an genau der selben Stelle an (vermutlich ist das auch der Anfang vom Film bzw Buch). Also könnten wir, wenn wir doch schon die "vorveröffentlichten" Infos im Wiki verwenden wollen, einfach die Geschichte nacherzählen, wie sie im Buch beschrieben ist, und mit der Siehe-Vorlage auf die Animationen linken. Wichtig ist mit dem Veröffentlichen der Informationen nur, dass wir nicht schon kurz nach dem Erscheinen des Films die ganze Geschichte mit Ende und allem im Wiki veröffentlichen. Sonst läuft es wieder auf ein "Wieso soll ich mir den Film oder das Buch kaufen? Ich kann auch einfach diese supertolle Zusammenfassung im Wiki-Nui durchlesen!" hinaus. Die Informationen, die ohnehin schon im Voraus veröffentlicht wurden, können wir aber wohl problemlos verwenden, ohne zu viel zu verraten. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:24, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zensur Wie schon bei Bionicle 1 und 3 hat die FSK auch hier wieder zur Schere gegriffen: Die USA-Version ist um 5 Minuten länger, die UK-Version um 2 Minuten! (Quelle: Amazon.de/Amazon.com) Was haltet ihr davon? Rakhshi 94 12:16, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Man merkt, dass du hier nicht sehr aktiv bist. ;-) Kürzlich habe ich nämlich was dazu geschrieben, dass der Film in Deutschland höchstwahrscheinlich nicht geschnitten wird. ;-) Erstmal muss ich dich korrigieren: Die FSK schneidet keine Filme... Sondern diejenigen, die den Film hier rausbringen wollen, müssen den Film schneiden und dann der FSK zeigen, und die FSK beurteilt dann, welche Freigabe der Film bekommt. ;-) Zweitens ist die Angabe von Amazon.de zur Dauer des deutschen Films nur eine ungefähre Angabe. Dank der Homepage der FSK wissen wir, dass der Film in Deutschland 77 Minuten und nicht nur 75 Minuten dauert. Laut Amazon.de dauert die UK-Fassung ebenfalls 77 Minuten, also dürften die beiden Fassungen genau gleich lang sein. Zweitens machst du den Fehler, dass die die Länge der europäischen Version mit der der amerikanischen vergleichst... Das Problem ist, dass in Amerika und Europa unterschiedliche Standards herrschen (PAL, NTSC) und die Filme für die Veröffentlichung in den beiden Kontinenten unterschiedlich angepasst werden müssen. Durch diese Anpassungen läuft der Film in Europa um 4% schneller ab als in Amerika. Und deshalb ist er auch im 4% kürzer - nicht, weil was rausgeschnitten wurde, sondern weil der Film eben einfach schneller abgespielt wird. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 15:15, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OK, das nächste sollte ich mich vielleicht wirklich genauer informieren, wenn ich von irgendwelchen "Skandalen" erzähle. ;-) Aber wenn nichts herausgeschnitten wird ist es ja sowieso umso besser. Rakhshi 94 16:56, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aber bei Maske des Lichts und Netzt der Schatten fehlen ganze Szenen. Die Hordika-Szene, wo sie sich verwandeln, ist total gekürzt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:16, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Deshalb wird ja jetzt auch gerätselt, ob das auch beim neuen Film der Fall ist. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 16:32, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mir egal, ich bestell die amerikanische Version (Lieber 10-15 Wörter nicht verstehen als 2,5-5 Minuten Filmmaterial zu verpassen XD). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Wie gesagt - es scheint, als wäre DLE in Deutschland ungekürzt. Wenn du die amerikanische Version bestellst, hast du das Risiko, dass dein DVD-Player die DVD wegen dem Regionenschutz eventuell nicht abspielen kann. Normalerweise können europäische DVD-Player nämlich auch nur europäische DVDs (also DVDs im PAL-Format) abspielen und können mit amerikanischen DVDs (also DVDs im NTSC-Format) nichts anfangen. Hat sowohl technische als auch wirtschaftliche Gründe. Zwar umgehen einige DVD-Player diesen Regionenschutz, aber falls du nicht weißt, ob du NTSC-DVDs abspielen kannst, würde ich nicht auf gut Glück die amerikanische DVD kaufen. Die UK-DVD ist hingegen auch im PAL-Format und im Allgemeinen sind die UK-Versionen von Spielen, Filmen etc ungekürzt. (Die Zeit ist wie gesagt nur wegen der Umwandlung kürzer, weil der Film einfach etwas schneller abgespielt wird.) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 18:20, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich werds mir sowieso an meinem PC ansehen, der hat so einen gigantischen Bilschirm :D, und wenn ich es mir am DVD player ansehen würde würd ich die anderen eh nur stören, wahrscheinlich wollten sie nur fernsehen, oder mich während des Films mit tausenden von Fragen bewerfern XD. Da schau ichs lieber an einem kleineren Bildschirm XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Die DVD-Laufwerke in einem PC sind auch DVD-Player. ;P Und bei denen gibt es dann eben auch solche, die nicht-europäische DVDs dann nicht abspielen... Zwar gibt es dann meistens eine Funktion, mit der man den Player auf NTSC umstellen kann; aber diese Umstellung auf eine andere Region funktioniert nur 3 Mal, danach spielt das Laufwerk für immer nur noch die DVDs der letzten eingestellten Region ab! Wenn du dazwischen also wieder europäische DVDs ansehen willst... :-/ Natürlich kann es auch sein, dass du Glück hast und dein Player diese Regionalbeschränkungen ignoriert. Allerdings würde ich dieses Risiko wie gesagt nicht eingehen, wenn es eine PAL-Alternative gibt. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:06, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Keine Sorge, auf meinem PC gehts, wir schauen dort ja auch amerikanische Invader Zim DVDs an XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ach so, gut, dann wird das wohl kein Problem sein. Dann bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass du beim Anschauen nicht einschläfst, weil der amerikanische Film ja so viel langsamer ist wie der europäische. XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:46, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde wohl eher wach sein, da in diesen 2 Minuten sicher etwas.. ähhmmmmm.. "gewalttätiges" passiert. Ich wette in der deutschen Version bereiten sich Mata Nui und Tuma auf den Kampf vor, sie gehen aufeinander zu, und aufeinmal liegt einer tot am Boden XD (hoffentlich Mata Nui XD, ich mag Tuma zu sehr XD). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] *lol* Ich enttäusche dich nur ungerne, aber der Zeitunterschied zwischen der europäischen und der amerikanischen Version ist ungefähr 3 Minuten; und durch die PAL-NTSC-Umwandlung entsteht zwischen den beiden Versionen ein zeitlicher Unterschied von ziemlich genau 3 Minuten. Ich kann dir also garantieren, dass in bei uns mit absoluter Sicherheit keine 2 Minuten fehlen werden. Allenfalls wenige Sekunden, und das ist doch sehr zweifelhaft. XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 18:14, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Verdammt, du bist gut im enttäuschen von anderen personen XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich persönlich glaube wir sollten einfach noch einen Monat abwarten, dann sehen wir ja, ob Szenen entfernt wurden oder nicht. Rakhshi 94 12:16, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich weiß von nichts Mal ne Frage: Muss man Synchronsprecher reinschreiben? Ich kenne nähmlich die Synchronisationen der letzten Filme.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] Auch wenn ich eigentlich warten wollte: Zur Zensur: Die UK-Pal Version geht definitiv 77:13 Minuten! (Film ist ja schon bei YouTube drin) Und egal bei welchem Anbieter der Deutschen DVD man schaut, dort steht immer 75 Minuten.Ich bezweifle, dass alle den selben Fehler gemacht haben, oder voneinander abgeschrieben haben. Film ist auf jeden Fall cool. Rakhshi 94 12:45, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was können die Online-Shops dabei schon für einen Fehler machen? Die wissen ja nicht mehr als das, was der Publisher ihnen sagt. Und wenn der Publisher irgendwelche falschen oder ungenauen Angaben an die Betreiber der Shops verschickt, dann steht natürlich überall genau der selbe Fehler. Ich habe so etwas schon mal mitbekommen - damals war allerdings nicht die Altersfreigabe fehlerhaft, sondern der Titel des Spiels. XD Unzählige Online-Shops kannten es als "Creatures - The Albian Wars" statt "Creatures - The Albian Years". >.< Außerdem: Ob der Film geschnitten ist oder nicht, hängt ja von der Altersfreigabe ab. Und laut ihrer Homepage hat die FSK hat kein 75 Minuten langes "Die Legende Erwacht" geprüft, sondern ein 77:19 Minuten langes. Sollte der Film also trotzdem in gekürzter Version rauskommen sollen - was an sich ja schon Schwachsinn wäre, weil der Film ja genau die Altersfreigabe bekommen hat, die ursprünglich beantragt wurde - dann müsste der kürzere Film ebenfalls noch einmal von der FSK geprüft werden und somit zwei Mal auf deren Homepage zu finden sein. Wird der gekürzte Film nämlich nicht geprüft, hat er keine Altersfreigabe, und das heißt so viel wie "ab 18 Jahren". Und dass ein Film gekürzt mit "ab 18 Jahren" und ungekürzt mit "ab 6 Jahren" rauskommt, ist schon sehr unwahrscheinlich. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 01:59, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Deutsche Synchronsprecher Kennt eigentlich irgendwer die deutschen Sprecher? Denn sie tauchen anders als bei den anderen Filmen nicht im Abspann der DVD auf. Dennoch wüsste ich gerne wie sie heißen. Denn irgendwie kommen mir manche bekannt vor. P.S. Ich muss mich bei Toa Nuva entschuldigen. Der Film kam wirklich ungeschnitten auf den Markt. Rakhshi 94 16:22, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hm, Nein, sie stehen auch nirgendwo im Internet. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 16:31, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich mich nicht irre, wird Kiina von Ann Vielhaben und Raanu von Michael Pan synchronisiert. Mehr als die beiden weiß ich aber auch nicht... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 17:05, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich könnte nur sagen welche Rollen sie schon Synchrongesprchen haben. Also Strakk weiss ich hat Axel aus Kingdom hearts geprochen. Und der Sprecher von Metus den Ängstlichen Partner vom Held in "Die Mumie". RC-Strakk 17:23, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Wenn das stimmt, wäre es bei Strakk Philipp Brammer, der auch schon Pohatu im ersten Film synchr. hat. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 17:38, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jo so in etwa hat sie geklungen. Er hat die Stimme einfach ein wenig Tiefer gestellt. RC-Strakk 17:42, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Hmm... Ich hab mir die ersten drei Filme schon viel zu lang nicht mehr auf deutsch angesehen. XD Was Metus angeht: Ich weiß nicht, ob man über den Hinweis mit Die Mumie was finden kann, ich hab jedenfalls auf die Schnelle keine Liste der Synchronsprecher gefunden (und kenne den Film auch nicht). Mir kam die Stimme aber auch bekannt vor, ich weiß aber nicht woher... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 18:00, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ähm hmm mist. Ich kenne diese Stimme aus vielen alten Serien und sie hat mich immer genervt nur leider Weiss ich nicht mehr von wo. Ich muss selbst nochmal nachsehen sorry. RC-Strakk 18:12, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Mich erinnert sie an die Stimme aus einem Monopoly-Computerspiel, das ich habe. Ich habe grade versucht, es zu starten, ging aber nicht, wahrscheinlich defekt. Deshalb bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 18:18, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und Tarix hat die Stimme von Alan aus Two and a half Men XD. Kennt ihr die Serie eigentlich? Das witzige daran ist, dass ein weiser, starker, intelligenter und erfahrener Krieger die Stimme eines 38-Jährigen Mannes hat, der zweimal verheiratet, zwei mal geschieden wurde, deswegen bei seinem Bruder lebt und an beide Frauen Ex-Frauen Alimente zahlen muss XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Okay, laut Wikipedia wird dieser Alan von Viktor Neumann gesprochen. (Und nein, ich kenn die Serie nicht. XD) Also, damit wir nicht die Übersicht verlieren, mach ich mal 'ne Liste: *Kiina: Ann Vielhaben (erkannt über Zoe/Digimon Frontier) *Raanu: Michael Pan (erkannt über Asterix/Asterix-Spielfilme) *Strakk: Philipp Brammer (erkannt über Axel/Kingdom Hearts) *Tarix: Viktor Neumann (erkannt über Alan/Two and a half Men) Und bei Metus gibt's mehrere Spuren, aber gefunden haben wir den Sprecher noch nicht... >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:25, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke soweit. Mir kommt vor allem Berix irgenwie bekannt vor, ich weiß aber auch nicht von wo. Rakhshi 94 10:11, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Länge des deutschen Films Die deutsche Version ist 77:17 lang, keine 75 Minuten. Bitte ändert das. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Wieder zu den Sprechern Der Sprecher von Metus spricht auch den Doktor aus Star Trek: Voyager. Laut dem Star-Trek-Wiki heißt der "Stefan Staudinger". http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 16:54, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Der hat auch den in Die Mumie gesprochen, also sollte er das sein. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 17:09, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Super, gut aufgepasst! :-) (Ich frage mich nur, woher ich die Stimme kannte... Von den ganzen Sachen, bei denen der Typ laut der Synchronkartei mitgemacht hat, kenne ich nur Garfield 2, Power Rangers S.P.D. und Smallville - und ich hätte die Stimmen mit nichts davon auch nur im Ansatz in Verbindung gebracht. XD) Naja, jedenfalls haben wir jetzt schonmal fünf Leute. Irgendwie ist es aber lächerlich, dass wir die Stimmen von mehreren Nebencharakteren wie Raanu und Strakk haben, aber fast alle der Hauptcharaktere noch fehlen: Ackar, Berix, und vor allem natürlich Mata Nui. Mir sind die drei Stimmen aber vollkommen fremd... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 20:11, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich fürchte wir kommen so nicht weiter. So können wir nämlich nur auf die Erfahrungen von den Wiki Nui Benutzern zurückgreifen. Ich weiß nicht ob es schon geschehen ist, aber vielleicht sollte man die Frage nach den Synchronsprecher auf BZPower stellen, dann könnten vielleicht mehr Leute antworten und die Wahrscheinlicihkeit wäre höher, dass wir auch die restlichen Sprecherr identifizieren können. Wir könnte auch andere Fragenbeantwortungsforen miteinbeziehen. Weiß nicht ob's was bringt. Ist nur so ne Idee. Rakhshi 94 16:31, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) BZPower ist englischsprachig. Die werden sich kaum für die deutschen Sprecher interessieren. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 09:53, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Aber ToK's Translation Blog richtet sich an alle deutschen BZP-Mitglieder und sollte den meisten von ihnen auch bekannt sein. Eventuell kann man ihn ja überreden, dort mal einen Beitrag zu diesem Thema zu erstellen... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 11:13, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hat sich da jetzt eigentlich irgendetwas ergeben? Rakhshi 94 09:06, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Unterschied zur englischen Version Gibt es eigentlich wieder mal Unterschiede zur englischen Version? Grüße LP4ever28 09:43, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Nein, bis auf die manchmal abweichenden Übersetzungen (Verrosteter Vastus^^) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 09:52, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Die Überstzungen sind manchmal nicht korrekt übersetzt, aber geschnitten wurde dieses Mal nichts :) [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 09:53, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank. LP4ever28 09:54, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) PS: Wurde in Bio2 eigentlich geschniten? Im Artikel steht nähmlich nichts darüber. Nein, in LvMN wurde nichts geschnitten. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 10:00, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Tja, der ist der einzige, den ich nicht auf Englisch gesehen habe >.< [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 10:04, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Fehler In den Fim wimmelt es ja von fehlern, zb. der falsche Flug von MataNui, am anfang, zu meiner frage: im film steht tarduk auf 2 beinen, aber auf bionicle.de steht dass er auf 4 beinen steht, wie ises jez? Also ich vermute, dass die Dschungel-Agori sicher auch in der Lage sind auf zwei Beinen zu stehen. Und es hat schon mal jemand gesagt, dass die Angaben auf Bionicle.de sowieso ein wenig ungenau sind. RC-Strakk 15:31, 22. Nov. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Warum Warum schreibt iehr nicht weiter?????das kann doch schon laaaaaang nicht mehr eine Spoiler gefahr sein. Das liegt nicht an Spoilern, sondern dass es einfach noch nicht editiert wurde. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 18:24, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC)^ was bedeutet editiert?????? Schreiben. Editiert klingt aber professioneller XD. Und bitte unterschreib durch vier Tilden (~~~~). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 20:25, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC)^